<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tales of Smellerbee by bi_habibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384929">The Tales of Smellerbee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi'>bi_habibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, I just love her, Slice of Life, emotional support minor background characters, listen smellerbee deserves the world okay, side character rights, these kids went through too much and it makes me emotional leaf me alone, why are these kids so good at fighting, why are they fighting a war this is not okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Side character rights. </p><p>The branches snagged on her clothes, and with each step, new scratches appeared. But she kept running, she trampled the ground beneath her, she didn’t care where she ended up. She just wanted to get away. The forest was a blur of dark green, the sun was beginning to set. The girl glanced up at the sky, seeing the orange tint of the sky settling into black through the canopy of leaves. Her foot snagged on the root of a tree, she gasped and threw her arms out to break her fall. She still slammed hard into the ground, and was sure she scraped her chin. The girl sat up, rubbing her ankle, hoping it wasn’t twisted. She looked around, the darkness of the night had settled quickly, she really had no idea where she was, or how far she had run.</p><p>A Smellerbee fic, because I love her, and she deserved more screen time. I wanted to delve into what her life was like during the Hundred Year War</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Freedom Fighters: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The branches snagged on her clothes, and with each step, new scratches appeared. But she kept running, she trampled the ground beneath her, she didn’t care where she ended up. She just wanted to get away. The forest was a blur of dark green, the sun was beginning to set. The girl glanced up at the sky, seeing the orange tint of the sky settling into black through the canopy of leaves. Her foot snagged on the root of a tree, she gasped and threw her arms out to break her fall. She still slammed hard into the ground, and was sure she scraped her chin. The girl sat up, rubbing her ankle, hoping it wasn’t twisted. She looked around, the darkness of the night had settled quickly, she really had no idea where she was, or how far she had run.</p><p> </p><p>The forest was eerily quiet. The girl looked around again, she didn’t know where to go, or what to do. A rustling noise above her startled her and she looked up. Something was glinting in the moonlight above her. Someone dropped down in front of her, it was a boy. The boy was taller than her, probably older. The girl stood up, pain shooting through her leg. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” the boy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I tell you,” she replied, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jet.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl didn’t move, she noticed what had been glinting in the moonlight, the boy was holding two giant hook-swords. She froze, eyes wide, and stumbled back, falling to the ground again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m--I’m not going to hurt you,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>The girl was unconvinced, but sat up and eyed him warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you from?” Jet asked, lowering the swords to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Will you tell me your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Smellerbee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smellerbee?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m gonna call you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause you kind of smell. And you’re small like a bee.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl debated punching him.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll take you to my hideout.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hideout?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re injured, you’re not gonna get very far, Bee.”</p><p> </p><p>He sheathed his swords and offered a hand. She took his hand and he helped her up. He shifted and placed her arm around his shoulders so she could keep the weight off her ankle. They walked in silence through the dark woods until she noticed the flickering of flames in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>That could <em> not </em> be safe.</p><p> </p><p>Jet pulled on a rope and another boy dropped down from seemingly nowhere. He was lanky, but still shorter than Jet, and covered his face with a conical hat. </p><p> </p><p>“This is Longshot, he’ll take care of your ankle.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl eyed the other boy and then Jet. Longshot walked over and picked her up with one arm secured around her waist and used the other to grab the rope. She let out a surprised yelp as they were yanked up into the treetops. The girl let out a gasp at the top. There were a few houses built <em> into the treetops </em>. Longshot released her and motioned for her to follow him into the nearest house. She sat down in the cot in the small hut and Jet walked in, holding some bandages. Longshot said nothing as he examined her ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“So Bee, why were you running?” Jet asked, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does he have a piece of wheat in his mouth? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I stole from some Fire Nation soldiers, didn’t end so well.” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t like the Fire Nation huh?” Jet said, fiddling with the wheat.</p><p> </p><p>She froze, had that been the wrong thing to say?</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Me either. Those guys deserve some havoc.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl relaxed as Longshot fixed up her ankle. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome to stay here, by the way.” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, maybe she would.</p><hr/><p>Smellerbee cracked her eyes opened and groaned. She shook her head clear of the memory of joining the Freedom Fighters, which had expanded from just her, Longshot, and Jet, to several others. Longshot was curled up in the bed across the room, still fast asleep. She stared at him for a moment before turning her eyes towards the ceiling. She wasn’t sure how long she had been with the Freedom Fighters, but it had to be a few years. The small hideout had expanded to take up most of the treetops close to the town of Gaipan. Gaipan had been occupied by the Fire Nation shortly after she joined. Jet had started making plans for cutting off Fire Nation supply lines and using all available means to sabotage their occupation. It was dangerous, but they knew that they were all wanted by the Fire Nation. Smellerbee thought it was hilarious that the Fire Nation’s army was being disrupted by a group of kids. </p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee rubbed her eyes, hoping she could do back to sleep. It was still dark out, so she had a few more hours. </p><p> </p><p>There was rustling.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t unusual, since they lived in treetops, surrounded by leaves. But this rustling was different than that. Smellerbee sat up, trying to pinpoint where the rustling was coming from. There was a pause, then more rustling. </p><p> </p><p>It was coming from their food stash.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someone was stealing their food! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee contemplated waking Longshot, but decided against it and hauled herself out of bed to see who was stealing their food. She picked up her knife off the nightstand and made her way to the food stash. She traced the blade with her fingertip, it was an S-shaped blade, it had been damaged in a fight, but it was her favorite weapon. She made her way slowly and quietly, avoiding all the creaky planks of wood along the way. She stopped in front of the curtain that covered the food stash and pulled it back slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The thief was a child.</p><p> </p><p>A little boy, he couldn’t be older than seven.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee quickly placed the knife on the ground next to her. The boy was staring at her, wide-eyed and frozen in fear. Smellerbee sat down and crossed her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Smellerbee, what’s your name?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The boy tightened his fists around some apples. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy pouted, and sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Got anywhere to stay?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Great, another recruit. Smellerbee debated if she should go wake Jet. She looked over the boy, he wasn’t injured, just hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and eat, I’m going to wake Jet. We’ll take care of you, you’re safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at her for a moment, then chowed down into the apples he was holding. Smellerbee got up and made her way to Jet’s room. He was conked out and dead asleep, Smellerbee felt bad about waking him, knowing he already had a lot to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jet,” she whispered “Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>She nudged his shoulder. Jet groaned and opened his eyes and looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a kid raiding our food stash. It doesn’t seem like he has anywhere to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, give me a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet sat up, his chest was bare and Smellerbee involuntarily flinched at the bandage wrapping his torso, the last attack didn’t go as smoothly as planned. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me to him,” Jet said, pulling on a shirt and hauling himself out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Smellerbee ended up being the babysitter for the Duke, as Jet named him.</p><hr/><p>“I’m not a babysitter, Jet!” she had protested.</p><p> </p><p>“You are now, you found him.” Jet had replied.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee had yanked the wheat out of his mouth and tore it up in anger. Jet had replaced it the next time she saw him. </p><p> </p><p>She did love the Duke, and training him was fun. Except the time he had stolen her knife, that was a disaster waiting to happen. She had turned her back for <em> two seconds </em> and the Duke was running off.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you have?” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“A knife!” the Duke replied.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee had never run so fast in her life. Jet had thought it was hilarious. </p><p> </p><p>“Blunt objects, <em> only </em>.” she hissed, yanking the knife out of his hands and handing him and wooden pole.</p><p> </p><p>“What am I supposed to do with this?” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Whack people,” Jet said, patting him on the head.</p><hr/><p>The Duke was <em> incredibly </em> good at whacking Fire Nation soldiers, with what basically was a stick. It helped that he was protected by Pipsqueak, a giant teenager whose weapon was a literal tree trunk that would crush any Fire Nation sword or spear. Smellerbee didn’t know Pipsqueak very well, she really only hung out with Longshot, Jet and the Duke. As one of the few female members of the Freedom Fighters, she had a reputation to uphold with being second-in-command behind Jet. </p><p> </p><p>They were all crouched in the trees, a Fire Nation troop was setting up camp below them. They were waiting for Jet’s signal, a bird call. Using bird calls was ingenious on Jet’s part, Smellerbee would admit. No one expects a bunch of teenagers dropping from the trees, because they thought they heard birds. </p><p> </p><p>Jet cupped his hands and whistled.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee plummeted to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She landed right onto a Fire Nation soldier, so at least her fall was broken. The man grunted and collapsed under her. She whipped her knife to his throat, snarling threats into his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Move and you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>The man struggled for a moment, then went limp. Smellerbee looked up and nearly screamed. One of the soldiers had Jet in a chokehold, Jet’s feet were dangling and she watched him as he struggled to breathe. Smellerbee contemplated leaving the soldier she trapped to rescue him, but two arrows whizzed overhead. The arrows planted themselves in Jet’s attacker’s shoulders. The man screeched and dropped Jet, who was quick to draw his hooks and yank the man’s legs out from under him. Smellerbee let herself relax.</p><p> </p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>The soldier used that opportunity to toss her off him. She hit the ground with a thud and groaned. There was the sound of swords unsheathing and Smellerbee rolled out of the way to avoid the blades.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>The blades sliced her cheeks in quick succession and Smellerbee let out a scream. The blood was drawn out and Smellerbee was snagged by one of Jet’s hooks and yanked out of the way before another blow could be landed. She gasped in pain as she was dragged across the field. Her face <em> stung </em> . Jet was wide-eyed as he leaned over her. She had never seen Jet look so...<em>scared</em>. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another flash of red coming up behind Jet.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out!” </p><p> </p><p>She body-slammed into Jet, sending them both tumbling out of the way. There was a dull thunk and Pipsqueak was standing over the man, the tree trunk in his hands. The soldier was crumpled on the ground, unconscious, or worse. Smellerbee didn’t really care, the less Fire Nation, the better. Jet hauled himself up, the troop had scattered. It was over. Smellerbee didn’t try to stand. Her face hurt, it hurt so much she could cry. She could feel the sticky feeling of blood on her face, she didn’t know how bad it was. Jet crouched next to her, cradling her face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Bee, you’re gonna be okay, okay? Just look at me,” he said, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee nodded, Jet gently scooped her up into his arms, and she let him. Her head felt light and dizzy. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, I promise,” Jet whispered, holding her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee merely nodded before blacking out. </p><hr/><p>In hindsight, the cuts on her cheeks weren’t as bad as first thought. Seeing Jet so scared had been one of the worst moments in Smellerbee’s life. He had always been so strong, to see him cry over <em> her </em> in her room had been heartbreaking. She turned onto her side in her bed, Jet was curled up in a ball on the floor next to her, sound asleep. She wondered when the last time Jet had slept was. She had been out for a day and a few hours, it was nearly midday. She reached out and shook his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, wake up sleepyhead.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet’s eyes snapped open and he jerked up into a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, calm down, I’m alright. You’ve been asleep awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet rubbed his eyes, they were still red and puffy from crying, he mumbled something.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t your fault, Jet. It’s not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet snorted and she reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. He had such a tough guy act, but Jet really was just a big softie.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke had told her Jet never left her side while she was out. Longshot had been taking care of the Duke while her cheeks healed, although the cuts weren’t too deep, it hurt to talk or eat, and Smellerbee already knew they were going to leave nasty scars on her face. She didn’t care that much, but it was a shock to see her reflection sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after Smellerbee was allowed to do well, anything, Longshot sat her down and pulled out red bandages and handed them to her. Smellerbee raised an eyebrow at him and he just stared at her in return. </p><p> </p><p>“For me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, Smellerbee looked down at the bandages in her hands and smiled. Once she found a reflective surface, which was the river near the hideout, she pressed the bandages against her scarred cheeks. She stared at herself after applying them. It was definitely a distinctive look, and Smellerbee loved it. When she made her way back to the hideout, Jet did a double-take when he crossed her paths.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it,” he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The End of the Freedom Fighters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RIP the Freedom Fighters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Another day, another raid,” Jet said, throwing his arm around Longshot.</p><p> </p><p>Pipsqueak was carrying the Duke on his shoulder. They were headed to the field again, another troop of Fire Nation had gathered. They took their respective position in the trees and waited for Jet’s call. Jet had ordered her to stay close to him, just in case. The plan was the same, wait for the signal, drop from the trees, cause chaos.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was not going to work like that today.</p><p> </p><p>Three <em> other </em> kids had stumbled into the field. The soldiers had turned all their attention onto the sudden intruders. Smellerbee heard Jet swear under his breath. Those kids were in trouble. He gave the signal as fast as he could and they descended. The fight was over relatively quickly, and the three kids looked completely grateful for their entrance into the battle. Smellerbee was loading the blasting jelly onto a wagon, when she noticed one of the kids was wearing airbender monk clothes, and had <em> blue arrow tattoos </em>?</p><p> </p><p>There was no way that kid was the <em> Avatar </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jet had invited them back to the hideout. Smellerbee rolled her eyes as she and Pipsqueak hauled the wagon back. One of the kids fell in step next to her. He was dressed in Water Tribe clothes, and was eyeing Jet, who had his arm around the Water Tribe girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked down at her, “Sokka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice ponytail.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a warrior’s wolftail!”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee had no idea what that meant. They fell into silence again until they made it back to the hideout.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>“Where?” Sokka asked, confused, “There’s nothing here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet smirked and handed the Water Tribe boy a rope, “Hold this.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee knew what was coming next, the boy frowned, “Why? What’s this do?”</p><p> </p><p>Sokka was gone, his screams following him up into the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Jet held one out to Aang, Aang grinned, “I’ll get up on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee watched in awe as Aang easily airbended himself up into the hideout. </p><p> </p><p>“Grab hold of me, Katara,” Jet said, holding out his hand as he stood on another rope.</p><p> </p><p>Katara took his hand and he pulled her close to him. Smellerbee wanted to puke. She made her way up into the hideout and showed Sokka to a place where he could stay.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee just shrugged, she had to go set up for dinner with Longshot. After finishing setting up, she sat down at the table on Jet’s left side, with Jet at the head. The Duke sat in between her and Longshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine,” Jet started, standing on the table, raising his cup.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee let out a cheer, so did everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a special joy from the look on one soldier’s face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog-monkey!” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke stood up, and climbed onto the table. He pumped his fists proudly as he strutted in a circle. Smellerbee cheered for him, she was proud of him. He hopped off the table and sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don’t have to worry about a couple kids hiding in trees. Maybe they’re right,” Jet continued.</p><p> </p><p>A chorus of boos rang out. Smellerbee felt her own chest well with anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Or, maybe, they’re dead wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>The boos turned into cheers.</p><p> </p><p>Jet finished his speech and got down, sitting next to Katara. Smellerbee pursued her lips. They were chatting, but Smellerbee wasn’t sure what they were saying. She turned her attention to the Duke, who was tearing into a possum-chicken leg. She saw Sokka stand and walk away out of the corner of her eye. Jet said something, and Sokka stopped.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Smellerbee was shoved awake by Jet. She groaned and sat up, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got a mission, c’mon.” </p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee hauled herself out of bed. Longshot was already awake and dressed, helping the Duke fasten his helmet on. Smellerbee got dressed rather quickly and headed outside. Pipsqueak was already outside, with Sokka? Jet seemed to notice Smellerbee’s hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, he’s going to help us.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee narrowed her eyes, but didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, they were up in the trees, watching a path frequented by Fire Nation soldiers. It was an strangely warm day, and Smellerbee was trying to ignore the fact she was beginning to sweat. She couldn’t see the others, but then she heard Jet’s birdcall. She appeared from her spot and returned the call. She could see Sokka talking with Jet, and then Jet did another birdcall.</p><p> </p><p>One person, <em>Fire Nation</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was an old man.</p><p> </p><p>Jet dropped down first, confronting the man. Smellerbee could heard him asking the man why he was there. In their woods. Whatever answer the man gave, Jet didn’t like it. He used his sword to knock the man’s cane out of the way. Pipsqueak dropped down, blocking the man’s path. She waited. Pipsqueak held the man down while Jet continued his questioning. Smellerbee dropped down, approaching from behind Pipsqueak.</p><p> </p><p>“Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?” Jet hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Jet swung his leg back, getting ready to aim a kick at the man. He was stopped by Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet! He’s just an old man!” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Fire Nation!” Jet retorted, rounding on Sokka, “Search him!”</p><p> </p><p>Pipsqueak grabbed the man and Smellerbee began searching him. He had a bag on him.</p><p> </p><p>“We got his stuff, Jet!” Smellerbee said, proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Jet was still glowering at Sokka.</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t feel right.” Sokka said, glaring back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what has to be done, now let’s get out of here.” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Jet shoved Sokka out of the way and Smellerbee followed him. <em>He was right, it has to be done.</em></p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Sokka!” Jet yelled.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back to the hideout in silence. Smellerbee knew Sokka hadn’t been cut out for this. She wondered why Jet had brought him along. Back at the hideout, she found Aang and the Duke chatting, the Duke was showing him his poppers. He had invented them himself, and when thrown at the ground, they popped and caused disruption. It was cool, until he threw them at her for fun. She nearly fell out of the trees in surprise. Jet had gone to his room. She had seen Sokka moping around, but she didn’t bother talking to him. Later, he had disappeared, so had Katara and Aang. Smellerbee didn’t care, she personally wanted them gone. Soon enough, it was dark. </p><p> </p><p>Another mission.</p><p> </p><p>She was sitting there with Jet, going over the plan. </p><p> </p><p>Use the blasting jelly to destroy the dam, flood the valley, goodbye Fire Nation. She nodded along while Jet talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>They all grabbed a rope and went down to the forest floor. They had already loaded the wagon with all the jelly. Pipsqueak, Longshot, her and the Duke were in charge of keeping the jelly from falling out of the wagon. Jet led the way. They walked silently, headed to the dam. They had made it to the cliff, now just to get everything down. Smellerbee was nervous, this was a big mission. </p><p> </p><p>“Now listen, you’re not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn’t full, the Fire Nation troops could survive,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke jumped off the wagon, “But what about the people in the town? Won’t they get wiped out too?”</p><p> </p><p>Jet sighed and walked over to him, placing his hand on the Duke’s shoulder, “Look, Duke, that’s the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee nodded to herself, it has to be done.</p><p> </p><p>“Now don’t blow the dam until I give the signal. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded, the sun was beginning to rise, it was time for action.</p><p> </p><p>Pipsqueak nudged her, Smellerbee turned around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sokka. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They approached him quietly, he didn’t notice. Pipsqueak grabbed him by his ponytail. Sokka grunted, Smellerbee drew her knife and pointed it at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, ponytail?” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Pipsqueak and her grabbed him and dragged him over to Jet. He struggled, but it was useless.</p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, I’m glad you decided to join us,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>Her and Pipsqueak shoved him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town,” Sokka growled.</p><p> </p><p>Jet rolled his eyes, “Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are people living here Jet! Mothers and fathers and children!” Sokka protested.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t win without making some sacrifices,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>“You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!” Sokka said, pointing at Jet angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em> they </em> don’t understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do.” Jet said, smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“I do understand,” Sokka huffed, “I understand there’s nothing you won’t do to get what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet frowned, “I was hoping you’d have an open mind, but I can see you’ve made your choice.</p><p> </p><p>Jet unsheathed his swords and twisted Sokka’s wrists. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak grabbed him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t let you warn Katara and Aang,” Jet pointed at her and Pipsqueak, “Take him for a walk. A long walk.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee twisted Sokka’s arms to his back. Sokka struggled against her grip.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t do this!” he pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheer up Sokka, we’re gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee hauled Sokka to the woods with Pipsqueak in tow. She grabbed some rope off the wagon while Pipsqueak held him and bound his wrists together to keep his arms behind his back. They walked into the woods, Smellerbee was annoyed, she should be down at the dam, not watching some kid. They walked for awhile in silence, both her and Pipsqueak behind Sokka. Sokka started slowing his pace. She huffed and shoved him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on! Move along,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?” Sokka asked, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey listen Sokka, Jet’s a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay.” Pipsqueak replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> Yeah, things always turn out okay. </em> Smellerbee thought.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s how Jet leads, then he’s got a lot to learn!” Sokka yelled, taking off.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Smellerbee called out, attempting to grab him.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka took a sharp turn into the woods, leaping over some tree roots. Smellerbee and Pipsqueak ran after him. She stepped on something, and a trap sprung up, it encased her in a cage and she was hauled into the air, she yelped in surprise. Pipsqueak suffered the same fate. She glared down at Sokka, who was staring smugly up at them.</p><p> </p><p>“While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knot work,” Sokka jeered, holding the rope that had bounded his wrists proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee frowned, she hated this.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Smellerbee,” Pipsqueak said, “you going to eat your lychee nuts?”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee huffed and threw one at him.</p><p> </p><p><em> The plan has gone completely awry, </em> Smellerbee thought.</p><p> </p><p>They were stuck in those cages for hours. Her whole body ached. Smellerbee let out a groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop whining, it’s gonna be fine. Everything turns out okay,” Pipsqueak said.</p><p> </p><p>She lobbed another lychee nut at him. </p><p> </p><p>There was a bird call, Smellerbee waited, holding her breath. There was a response! Smellerbee relaxed, the plan hadn’t failed. She heard the faint explosion of the blasting jelly, and the rushing water of the dam collapsing. A few more hours past, and she heard the Duke chatting, presumably with Longshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” she called out, “Up here!”</p><p> </p><p>There was the whiz of an arrow, the cage and her plummeted to the ground. She hit the ground and let out a groan, Longshot smiled apologetically. Pipsqueak grunted as he hit the ground. The Duke helped Pipsqueak up and Smellerbee hauled herself to her feet. She knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. At least the plan hadn’t failed. Longshot put his arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the hideout.</p><hr/><p>The plan had failed, apparently. It had been a few days since Sokka and his friends had left. Jet had told them quietly that they had failed at wiping out the Fire Nation from the forest. He didn’t tell them anything else, since then he hadn’t left his room. Smellerbee felt lost, everything <em> wasn’t </em> okay. They weren’t safe. She wandered around the hideout, most of the kids had fled after the planned failed, worried the Fire Nation would actually burn down the forest now. Only her, the Duke, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and Jet remained. They were all seated around the table, the air was filled with tension and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s over,” Jet said, quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee felt her body turn cold, “W-What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Freedom Fighters, it’s over. We lost,” Jet whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee felt anger course through her veins, “No! It’s not over! It can’t be!”</p><p> </p><p>She had jumped to her feet, she was seeing red. Longshot tugged at her sleeve, she shook him off.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t lose! One plan failed, we can plan more!” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Jet stared at her, his face expressionless. The Duke was clutching to Pipsqueak, eyes wide and afraid. Jet took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Bee...look around. Everyone’s gone. We failed, we <em> have </em> to leave,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not leaving! This is my home! <em> Our home! </em> We can’t just leave! Where are we going to go?” Smellerbee yelled, tears pricking at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot tugged at her sleeve again, forcing her to sit down. She let out a sob as Longshot wrapped her into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Ba Sing Se. They’re taking in refugees from all over the Earth Kingdom. What’s a few more?” Jet said, shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee felt the tears hot on her cheeks, she clutched Longshot’s tunic, burying her face into his chest.</p><p> </p><p><em> It really is over. I’ve lost my home again, </em>Smellerbee thought.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Pipsqueak said, suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee lifted her head, everyone was looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jet asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going, I’m going to travel, there’s more out there,” Pipsqueak said.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna go with you,” the Duke said, teary-eyed.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee wiggled her way out of Longshot’s arm, tackling Pipsqueak.</p><p> </p><p>“You traitor!” she shrieked, “You’re going to abandon us?”</p><p> </p><p>Pipsqueak stared at her, shocked by her actions. The Duke was sitting next to him, crying and cowering. Smellerbee yanked her dagger out and pressed it against Pipsqueak’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastard! You traitor!” she yelled, her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot’s arms wrapped around her waist, hauling her off Pipsqueak. Everyone was wide-eyed and silent. Longshot dragged her away to her room, she kicked and screamed the whole way. Once they were inside, he sat her down on the floor and blocked the door. Smellerbee laid down on the floor and curled into a ball, sobbing until there were no more tears left. </p><p> </p><p>She awoke with a start, she hadn’t even realized she fell asleep. It was pitchblack out and quiet. Longshot had fallen asleep, and at some point Jet had come into the room, he was next to Longshot, his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Pipsqueak and the Duke left,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“They...left?” Smellerbee croaked, her throat raw from the screaming she had done earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Jet just nodded, Smellerbee said nothing.</p><p> </p><p><em> They left without a goodbye? Well good riddance then, </em>Smellerbee thought, angrily.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, Longshot, her and Jet packed their things. None of them spoke, none of them knew what to say during this time, they ate in silence, and wandered around the hideout, each trying to take in what they could. They were planning to leave today, the longer they stayed, the more danger they were in. Smellerbee took a break from packing what little she had to walk around the hideout one last time. It was completely deserted now, with everyone gone. Her heart ached. She could replay the countless days she had spent here, with everyone. She stopped at the old place where they would gather for meals. She smiled fondly, she was going to miss this place. Jet came walking down, stopping on the other side of the bare table.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna miss it here,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Smellerbee replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna be okay. We’ll come back, once this is all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet walked over to her and wrapped her into a hug. Smellerbee froze, she couldn’t remember the last time Jet had hugged her, if ever. She slowly returned the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s get going. We’ve got a long journey ahead of us,” he said, releasing her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It’s a Actually Not that Long of a Way to Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes, the title is a play on "it's a long long way to ba sing se" by uncle iroh i thought it was funny lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to Ba Sing Se was easier said than done, Smellerbee realized. First off, none of them could read. So reading any signs while travelling was out of the question. None of them knew how to use a map either, so that was also out. They had been wandering for roughly a week, before they came up to a village, so they could only hope they were headed in the right direction. They had also been scrounging in the woods for food, so the thought of a market was very appealing. They entered the village and looked around, there was a small foodstand near the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, let’s see where we are,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> The woman at the stand offered the a warm smile, “What can I help you kids with?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re...uh...wondering how far from Ba Sing Se we are,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee huffed, Longshot nudged her shoulder, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I won’t steal <em> anything </em>,” Smellerbee muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot gave her a smile, Smellerbee rolled her eyes, she was hungry, and wanted real food. </p><p> </p><p>She missed the hideout, the Duke, Pipsqueak, everyone, she missed <em> her home </em> and <em> her family </em>. Her body ached with tiredness and hunger. Her eyes were tired from the silent nights of crying while Jet and Longshot slept. Her feet screamed in pain from blisters. She just wanted to go back, forget Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>“Ba Sing Se, huh?” the woman said, “You kids refugees?”</p><p> </p><p>Jet pursed his lips, then sighed, “Yeah, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, come with me,” the woman said, beckoning them to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>Her and Longshot exchanged glances, Jet just followed the woman. She took them into a small house near the stand and knocked on the door. A girl that couldn’t be any older than her answered. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a uniform.</p><p> </p><p>“Suki, these kids are refugees,” the woman said, her voice low.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, Suki, stared at the three of them. She opened the door wider, motioning for them to come in. Jet nodded in thanks and went in, Longshot followed him. Smellerbee stood outside for a minute, she could still go back. Leave. </p><p> </p><p>She walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where are you guys from?” Suki asked, offering them tea.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot and Jet were already seated at a small wooden table near a kitchen. The house was small, but from the looks of it, multiple people lived there. Smellerbee took a seat next to Longshot, Suki sat down next to Jet. Jet glanced at them, then turned his attention back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Gaipan,” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Suki pursed her lips and frowned, “The town that flooded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Jet muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Suki just nodded, “You guys got passports?”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee stared at Suki in horror,<em> passports? </em>They didn’t even have a home!</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. No?” Jet said, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>Suki just nodded again, “That won’t be a problem. You guys are welcome to rest here, I’ll take you to Ferry Waystation in a few hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Suki got up and left. Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee fell into a silence. The silence was becoming normal for them, they never knew what to say anymore. Smellerbee missed the chatter and laughter back at the hideout. She could feel the tears pricking at the back of her eyes and swallowed her tea down, burning her throat. <em> She wasn’t going to cry anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jet had gotten up from the table and was rummaging through the house. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Smellerbee hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just looking,” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee rolled her eyes and leaned her chair back.</p><p> </p><p>“Aha!”</p><p> </p><p>Jet came back to the table, placing some food on it. Longshot stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it isn’t ours, but we haven’t had a real meal in a week! We deserve it.” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee picked up some bread and an apple, taking a bite of the apple. Longshot turned his attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Jet’s right. We deserve it,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee ate until she was too full for comfort. Longshot begrudgingly ate some food as well, whereas Jet also stuffed his face. Sitting at the table made Smellerbee realized just how <em> tired </em> she really was. She let out a yawn and stretched. She would close her eyes, just for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>She woke back up when Suki returned, the girl looked <em> exhausted </em>. The day was already over, and the house was dark. Jet and Longshot had also fallen asleep and had yet to wake. Smellerbee wasn’t going to wake them. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you guys passports,” Suki said. </p><p> </p><p>She placed three Earth Kingdom passports onto the table, Smellerbee thumbed through them, it had all relevant information to make it look real. Smellerbee glanced up at Suki, who seemed to be preparing meals.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Suki looked over to her and smiled, “It’s no problem, everyone deserves to be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee glanced at Jet and Longshot, <em> yeah, we deserve to be safe </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go to the ferry station tomorrow, you guys look like you could use some rest. We don’t have any spare beds, but I’m sure my girls won’t mind letting you use theirs, I know I’ll let you use mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee blinked, “Are you sure? We can sleep on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, seriously, take the beds. Most of my girls work throughout the night, so the beds will be empty.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee would appreciate sleeping in an actual bed. She put the passports back down, shaking Jet and Longshot awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to bed,” Smellerbee said.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them ended up only using two beds, which they had pushed together. None of them wanted to sleep alone, not anymore. Smellerbee was squished in between Longshot and Jet, both who were already sound asleep again. Suki had left, something about taking meals to her girls. Smellerbee liked Suki, she was welcoming and caring and by the looks of it, strong too. She would have made an amazing Freedom Fighter, in another time. Smellerbee let out a soft sigh, she needed to rest. They had a ferry to catch tomorrow.</p><hr/><p>Suki woke them at dawn, Smellerbee had already been awake, with both Jet and Longshot clinging to her. She hadn’t wanted to wake them, she just wanted to stay in this moment forever, it had been so peaceful and calm, it was unusual. Suki smiled apologetically as she woke them. Jet’s hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable and he looked so disoriented when he awoke, staring around the room like he was still in a dream. Longshot let out a groan and rolled back over. Smellerbee shoved him, accidentally shoving him off the bed. Longshot sat up on the floor and glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Smellerbee giggled, “but it is time to get up.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, Smellerbee decided to shove him out of the bed too. He let out a yelp as he hit the floor and Longshot and Smellerbee laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“That was rude!” Jet whined, rubbing his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it <em> was </em> time to get up,” Smellerbee retorted, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Jet hauled himself off the floor and grabbed a pillow, smacking Smellerbee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Payback,” Jet said, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot followed Jet’s lead, grabbing a pillow and hitting Smellerbee.</p><p> </p><p>“Not fair!” she whined.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot and Jet laughed and Smellerbee threw herself off the bed to avoid any more pillows to the head. The pillow fight was halted when Suki cleared her throat, standing in the doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to go,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>They grabbed their bags and followed Suki out of the house. They walked in silence through the town, which had barely begun waking, very few people were out. Those who were gave them sympathetic looks as they passed. Jet muttered something under his breath in annoyance, but Smellerbee couldn’t hear what he said. On the other side of the town, there was a giant rock-face. There were two men, dressed in similar outfits to Suki’s. Suki nodded to the men. They nodded back and there was a loud rumble as the rock gave way to a giant tunnel. Suki headed in first, Jet followed and Longshot and Smellerbee walked side by side after him. The tunnel was dark and damp, Smellerbee shivered against the coldness of the earth surrounding her. It wasn’t a long walk, thankfully, as they approached another two men, who did a similar motion as the men before, forcing the rock to give way to an entrance. They walked through and Smellerbee was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>There were <em> hundreds </em> of people crowded into the cave next to a bay. Many of them mothers and children, tired and worn from the war. Smellerbee felt her heart clench in her chest. They weren’t the only ones without a home. They followed Suki to a line of people, waiting to reach some woman who was screaming at one man in front. Suki turned to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Show her the passports once you get up front, then you’ll just have to wait for the ferry,” Suki said, “I’ll probably see you guys around later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Suki,” Jet said, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee had never heard him sound so sincere. Suki gave the trio a warm smile and a wave, before disappearing to go do whatever it was she did. They took a place in line. Smellerbee could see a group of rejected people all dressed as the Avatar. She let out a snort and nudged Jet.</p><p> </p><p>“Look,” she said, pointing.</p><p> </p><p>Jet cracked a smile, “Wonder what that kid is up to nowadays.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not ending the war, apparently,” Smellerbee muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot was looking somewhere else, Smellerbee nudged him. He glanced down at her and motioned his head towards where he was looking. Smellerbee flinched involuntarily, he was looking at a boy, who had a nasty scar covering a third of his face. The line started moving and Smellerbee turned her attention away from the boy. It took a few hours for them to reach the front of the line.</p><p> </p><p>“Passports!” the woman at the counter spat.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee resisted the urge to punch her.</p><p> </p><p>Jet handed their passports over to the lady, who looked over them carefully. Smellerbee prayed that she didn’t realize they were fake, or that Suki had made them.</p><p> </p><p>“So, three tickets to Ba Sing Se?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a curt nod and stamped their passports and handed them three tickets. It had worked. Smellerbee was going to give Suki a hug if she saw the older girl again. They sat down on an available space on the floor, Jet positioned his bag so he could lean against it. Now they just had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>The wait took three days. Smellerbee thought she was going to lose her mind.</p><p> </p><p>They finally boarded the ferry to Ba Sing Se. Smellerbee immediately went to claim a spot on the floor for them. Longshot sat down with her, Jet leaned against a pole next to them. They were handed food, which looked more like shit than food. Smellerbee took a bite and gagged.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way all the food is like this,” Jet mumbled, poking at his bowl with his finger.</p><p> </p><p>He was right, there was better food. The captain had it all. Jet had gone searching through the boat and found a stash of well-cooked meals. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee sighed, “Shouldn’t we try to stay <em> out </em> of trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why should the captain get to eat like a king while we’re all struggling to survive?” Jet retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee frowned, he had a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, we’ll liberate the food, and once that’s done, we’ll be straight and narrow in Ba Sing Se and start over, alright?” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot nodded, so did Smellerbee.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they were handed some more of the same food, Smellerbee didn’t bother to try and eat it. She watched as a boy near them did, who immediately gagged and spit it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” the boy exclaimed, “I’m sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt! I’m tired of living like this!”</p><p> </p><p>Jet perked up, he leaned against the pole again, “Aren’t we all?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at him, Smellerbee held back a gasp, it was the same boy she had seen at the bay, the one with the scar. Jet walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“My name’s Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot walked over to the boy, trying not to think about how Jet said Freedom Fighters.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Smellerbee said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” the boy said, facing the ocean again.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the deal,” Jet started, “I hear the captain’s eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of king is he eating like?” an old man asked.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee assumed the man was the boy’s father.</p><p> </p><p>“The fat, happy kind,” Jet replied “You wanna help us liberate some food?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared into his bowl, contemplating, he then threw the bowl into the ocean, and turned to face Jet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Jet smiled.</p><hr/><p>They waited until nightfall, the boy, Lee, hung out with them until then. Lee didn’t talk much and Smellerbee didn’t blame him. The boy looked like he had been through enough already. Once night approached, they got into their positions. They quietly made their way to the top deck, Lee in front. Jet followed closely behind him and Smellerbee followed Jet. They crept over to where the kitchen was. Jet took out one of his swords and pried the door open. Him and Lee disappeared inside. Smellerbee crouched and kept watch. She heard them gathering the food, and then she heard footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>“Guard’s coming!” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Jet and Lee came out, sacks of food in tow. They ran to the edge of the deck, where Longshot was waiting on the lower deck. He pulled out his arrow that had a rope tied to it and fired. It landed quietly on the railing. Jet sent down the sacks of food first, then used his swords to slide down the robe. Lee used his dao blades to do the same and Smellerbee followed him with her daggers. As soon as she landed on the lower deck, Longshot yanked the rope and the arrow yielded from its spot and fell to the ground. The guard walked by seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>They picked up the food and crept back to their spot. Jet unloaded one of the sacks and started handing out the food to the other refugees sitting around, giving them a smile as he did so. Lee unloaded the other one and did the same. Once they were done, they sat down with Lee and, as Smellerbee learned, his uncle, Mushi. </p><p> </p><p>Mushi turned to her, “So...Smellerbee. That’s an unusual name for a young man.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee huffed, “Maybe it’s because I’m not a man. I’m a girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee got up and walked off, Longshot quickly followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Now I see,” Mushi said, flustered, “It’s a beautiful name for a lovely girl!”</p><p> </p><p>Longshot grabbed her shoulder and looked at her, she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you’re right. As long as I’m confident with who I am, it doesn’t matter what other people think. Thanks, Longshot.”</p><p> </p><p>Longshot gave her a nod. She saw Jet go and sit down with Lee and Mushi.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I heard,” he said, “People eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can’t wait to set my eyes on that giant wall.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a magnificent sight,” Mushi replied.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve been there before?” Jet asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Once, when I was a different man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve done some things in my past that I’m not proud of, but that’s why I’m going to Ba Sing Se, for a new beginning, a second chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot sat down, she was full and tired. She let out a yawn and closed her eyes, sleeping on the floor of a boat wasn’t too bad tonight.</p><hr/><p>The boat docked the next morning. Jet, her, and Longshot made their way off the boat and to a train station on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. Jet would <em> not </em>shut up about Lee. He kept talking about how he was an outcast like them, and that they needed him in the Freedom Fighters. Smellerbee wanted to scream, did Jet like him or something?</p><p> </p><p>They were standing in line to get a pass onto the train to go into Ba Sing Se. She could see Lee and Mushi up at the front desk, talking with the clerk. The woman stamped their passports and they walked off.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter,” Jet said, for the millionth time that day, “He’s just trying to find his way in the world, like us.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee crossed her arms, “You don’t know anything about him, Jet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he didn’t get that scar from a waterbender,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides,” she continued, “I thought we were going straight now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Jet said, shrugging, “And the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee. What do you think, Longshot?”</p><p> </p><p>Longshot pursed his lips and stared at Jet. </p><p> </p><p>“I can respect that,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the front of the line, Jet finally shut up about Lee. The woman stamped their passports and welcomed them to Ba Sing Se. They made their way into the train station, where Lee and Mushi were also waiting. Jet was thinking about it, Smellerbee knew it. Mushi waved some guy down for a cup of tea and Lee was just sitting there, arms crossed. Jet went over and sat down next to Lee. Smellerbee rolled her eyes. Jet chatted with Lee, the two of them getting up and moving away from Mushi. Jet was saying something, but Smellerbee couldn’t hear him. Judging from Lee’s face, it wasn’t going well. Lee walked away and Jet stormed back to them. Smellerbee figured Lee had said no. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re firebenders, the old man heated his tea.” he hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee looked at him bewildered, Longshot had the same look on his face. The train showed up and they headed towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, relax, so the old guy had some hot tea! Big deal,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“He heated it himself! Those guys are <em> firebenders </em>,” Jet snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee sighed and so did Longshot, the trio boarded the train. At least they had made it into Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were safe, right? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Tales of Ba Sing Se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes. i did name this chapter after an episode. what you gonna do about it? i am uncreative okay?</p><p>also...character death sorry feel free to scream at me</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se was nothing like Smellerbee would’ve imagined. It was in <em> shambles </em> and it smelled, really badly. The Ba Sing Se government had commissioned the trio a one-room apartment in the Lower Ring. Jet swung the door open, the room was bare except for a singular mattress in the corner. </p><p> </p><p><em> So much for eating like kings everyday </em>, Smellerbee thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Jet plopped his bag and swords on the ground. Smellerbee did the same. Longshot walked over and nudged the mattress suspiciously, turning to look at them, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we gotta get some stuff to brighten this place up,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>“Brighten <em> our home </em> up,” Smellerbee whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few days, they went around picking out things to decorate their home with. Jet picked out an old nightstand, while Longshot found some stuff to use as hooks to hang their belongings and weapons. Smellerbee was browsing over bedsheets for the mattress. She picked out some simple green and gold bedsheets and folded them in her arms. She turned and Jet was now carrying three very mismatched rugs. Smellerbee raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So we have somewhere to sit on the floor!” he said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but they could at least <em> match </em>,” Smellerbee snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“It adds spice,” Jet replied.</p><p> </p><p><em> Spice? What is he on? </em> Smellerbee thought.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment looked more like a home now. It was crudely decorated with random objects, but Smellerbee loved it. Longshot’s bow and hat hung on one wall, with Jet’s swords and bag hanging on another. They set up the nightstand as a place for Smellerbee to keep her daggers. She stuck them into the wood so they formed a smiley face. They even had managed to gather some pots and pans for cooking, even though none of them could really cook. The meals weren’t the best, but sitting on those weird rugs around a pan of simmering food with Longshot and Jet made Smellerbee feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p><p> </p><p>She never wanted this to change.</p><p> </p><p>The universe never listened.</p><hr/><p>“I saw them!” Jet yelled, swinging the front door open.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee lifted her head, she was seated on the rug, sharpening her daggers, “Saw who?”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> firebenders </em>,” Jet spat.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee groaned, “For the last time Jet, we <em> don’t know </em> they’re firebenders.”</p><p> </p><p>“The old man heated his tea!” Jet countered.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Supposedly </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jet huffed and flopped down on the bed. Smellerbee wanted to believe him, but she didn’t want to ruin what they had going. It was also hilarious seeing Jet pout on the bed like a child.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like the Duke. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee forced that thought out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll prove it, then you’ll see,” Jet muttered.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, the trio were following Lee and Mushi. Smellerbee did not want to do this, but Jet had insisted. The Lower Ring was cramped and dirty, overflowing with people and their stuff. Smellerbee sighed, she just wanted to stay home.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at them,” Jet said, “firebenders living right under everyone’s nose.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as Lee and Mushi disappeared into a teashop. Smellerbee rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, you saw an old man with a cup of tea. It doesn’t prove he’s a firebender. And what if he is? Are we supposed to attack them? I thought we were starting over here, <em> changing our ways </em>.” she retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> We are </em>. When I get the evidence I need, I’ll report them to the police and let them handle it, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee and Longshot exchanged a look. Jet kept walking towards the teashop, Smellerbee didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going home, Jet. This is ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet spent all his time trailing Lee and Mushi. Smellerbee decided to spend her time working, she found a job at a weapons shop across the street. The old man was happy to have the help.</p><p> </p><p>“You really know your weapons, kid,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee shrugged, “I’ve had practice.”</p><p> </p><p>She eyed a sword hanging in a case behind the check-out desk. </p><p> </p><p><em> Made by Piandao </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Well, she’d love to meet that blacksmith.</p><p> </p><p>The work was good and the pay was decent. She came home one night to find Longshot alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Jet?”</p><p> </p><p>Jet was staking out the teashop where Lee and Mushi worked. Smellerbee and Longshot walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, we need to talk,” she snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, great, it you guys. Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Surveillance? He’s losing his mind. </em>Smellerbee thought.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been talking...and we think you’re becoming obsessed with this,” Smellerbee said, gesturing towards the teashop, “It’s <em> not </em> healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? You <em> both </em> think this?” Jet grumbled, glaring at Longshot.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot put his arm around Smellerbee’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“We came here to make a fresh start, but you won’t let this go. Even though there’s no real proof!” Smellerbee said, agitated.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em> maybe </em> if you’d help me!” Jet retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Jet! You’ve gotta stop this!” Smellerbee pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you’ve forgotten <em> why </em> we need to start over. Maybe you’ve forgotten about how the Fire Nation left us all homeless? How they wiped out all the people we loved? If you don’t want to help me, I’ll get the evidence on my own!”</p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll never forget, </em> Smellerbee thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she watched in horror as Jet crossed the street to the teashop and slammed the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of waiting,” she heard him yell, “These two men are firebenders!”</p><p> </p><p>She could see him draw his swords, preparing for a fight.</p><p> </p><p>“I know they’re firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What a stupid thing to say, he’s working in a teashop! </em> Smellerbee though, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>She could see Jet egging Lee on, trying to get him to firebend. Lee stepped forward, drawing dao blades. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no, this isn’t good. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She watched as Lee kicked a table towards Jet, a whole table. </p><p> </p><p><em> Jet...please, stop. </em> She thought desperately.</p><p> </p><p>The fight started, Jet and Lee’s blades clashed within the shop. Smellerbee couldn’t look away. Jet kicked Lee into the street. She started forward, but Longshot put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this isn’t our fight, but shouldn’t we help him?” Smellerbee asked.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot shook his head again. Jet was chatting while fighting, trying to convince Lee to firebend. Lee swung one sword and Smellerbee held back a scream as Jet bent over backwards to avoid it. Jet leapt backwards onto a well, Smellerbee and Longshot stumbled into the street.</p><p> </p><p>The fighting continued, Smellerbee wasn’t sure if Jet was right about the firebending, but Lee was an insanely good swordsman. Two men in long green robes appeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jet! Get out of there! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Drop your weapons!” one of the men said.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrest them!” Jet yelled, “They’re firebenders!”</p><p> </p><p>“This poor boy is confused,” Mushi said, “We’re just simple refugees.”</p><p> </p><p>“This young man attacked my tea shop and assaulted my employees!” another man said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true sir,” another man said, “We saw the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The men approached Jet, “Come with us, son.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet swung his sword at them, but the man stopped him. Smellerbee did nothing, but stand there in horror as she watched the men restrain Jet and throw him into the back of a wagon. Longshot grabbed her hand and squeezed it, looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope he’s going to be alright too,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the apartment was silent.</p><hr/><p>Today was a present Smellerbee didn’t want. When she awoke in the apartment, she remembered the events of last night and felt hollow inside. Jet was gone and the small apartment suddenly felt larger than the forest. Smellerbee clutched the green and gold bedsheets, she felt awful. Guilt washed over in her constant waves until it felt like she was going to drown. Longshot had been sitting next to her, quietly rubbing her back. She lifted her head and looked up at him, he looked right back.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know we’re gonna find Jet?”</p><p> </p><p>Longshot ruffled her hair, she smacked his hand away, he gave a slight chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, it’s Jet. He’s unstoppable.”</p><p> </p><p>Turns out, the men in green robes were called the Dai Li, and they were not to be messed with, according to the old man at her job. Smellerbee scoffed to herself, the Dai Li were nothing, <em> she </em> wasn’t to be messed with. Not when it came to her family.</p><hr/><p>Smellerbee and Longshot probably looked through the entire Lower Ring for Jet. It took weeks, and they didn’t stop. They had left the apartment and took their stuff to roam Ba Sing Se for him, but he was nowhere. She felt defeated, Jet wasn’t anywhere in the Lower Ring. Where could the Dai Li <em> possibly </em> be keeping him?</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee came to a halt and groaned, the feeling of guilt had come back, it was her fault he was gone. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden cascade of falling paper. The paper was raining down from the sky, obscuring the bright blue sky like tiny clouds. Longshot picked up one of the papers, eyes growing wide. He handed it to her. It was a poster.</p><p> </p><p><em> The Avatar is missing his bison? The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se? </em> Smellerbee thought, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee stuffed the poster into her pocket, Longshot and her kept walking. They walked down an alleyway and into a street. Smellerbee didn’t recognize this street. But she <em> did </em> recognize the tall boy with shaggy brown hair, surrounded by Team Avatar. How did he find them? What was going on?</p><p> </p><p>“Jet!” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t have your gang anymore!” Katara hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t!” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee flung her arms around Jet’s waist and pulled him into a hug, “We were so worried! How did you get away from the Dai Li?”</p><p> </p><p>“The <em> Dai Li?! </em>” Katara shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Jet looked utterly confused, “I don’t know what she’s talking about!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What?! What is he saying?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago. We <em> saw </em> them drag him away!”</p><p> </p><p>Jet froze, “Why would I get arrested? I’ve been living peacefully in the city!”</p><p> </p><p>An Earth Kingdom girl was crouched between her and Jet, hand on the ground, “This doesn’t make any sense. They’re <em> both </em> telling the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible!” Katara said.</p><p> </p><p>Sokka scoffed, “No it’s not, Toph can’t tell who’s lying, because they both think they’re telling the truth! Jet’s been brainwashed!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s crazy! It <em> can’t </em>be!” Jet yelled, looking around like a trapped wild animal, “Stay away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee, Longshot, and Team Avatar encircled him, Smellerbee grabbed his arms to keep him from running. Longshot placed his hands on Jet’s shoulders from behind, forcing him to walk with them.</p><p> </p><p>“We can go back to our place,” Smellerbee said.</p><p> </p><p>Team Avatar nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the apartment, Smellerbee brought a chair to the middle of the room and sat Jet down. Team Avatar watched him carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“The Dai Li must have sent Jet to misled us, and that janitor was part of their plot, too,” Katara said, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet they have Appa here in the city,” Aang said, “Maybe he’s in the same place they took Jet! Where did they take you?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nowhere!” Jet said, he sounded so lost, Smellerbee felt awful, “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang hummed, thinking, “We need to find a way to jog his real memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Katara could kiss him,” Sokka said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at his sister, “That should bring something back.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee let out a small groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe <em> you </em> should kiss him Sokka,” she huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Just an idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bad one,” muttered Aang. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka tried placing a piece of wheat in Jet’s mouth. Jet was unamused.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions,” the Earth Kingdom girl said.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Nation! Remember what they did to your family?” Smellerbee said.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes,” Katara ordered, “Picture it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet did so, but only for a moment. He lurched forward, doubling over like he was in pain, “No! It’s too painful.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara walked towards him, “Maybe this’ll help.”</p><p> </p><p>She uncorked a small bag on her hip and pulled out some water, letting it wrap around her hands, Smellerbee gaped as it began to glow. She placed the water on Jet’s temples. He squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>“They took me to a headquarters under the water, like a lake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Sokka said, “Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!”</p><p> </p><p>Jet leapt to his feet, “That’s it! Lake Laogai!”</p><p> </p><p>They had another mission.</p><hr/><p>Lake Laogai was on the outskirts of the Lower Ring, near the outermost wall of Ba Sing Se.  Smellerbee, for some reason, was surprised that it was, in fact, an actual lake. She wasn’t sure what she had expected. They walked down the hill towards the edge of the lake. The lake was beautiful, with clear, blue water lapping against the shore. It seemed so peaceful, it was horrible to think about what laid beneath. The seven of them stood there, looking out at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“So, where’s this secret headquarters?” Sokka asked, peering out at the lake, like the headquarters would magically appear.</p><p> </p><p>Jet scratched his head, “Under the water, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a tunnel right there, near the shore,” Toph said, pointing to her right.</p><p> </p><p>She started walking in that direction, whistling. She stopped and leapt up, slamming her feet into the ground, swinging one arm out. A long, narrow rock walkway with a rock plug surfaced. They walked towards it. Smellerbee felt her heart beat grow faster with each step.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is where Jet was, how long had he been here? He was down there, all by himself. </em>Smellerbee thought, sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Toph walked onto it first, the rest of them followed. She earthbended the rock plug out of the way. The tunnel going down was long, and extremely dark, with a ladder against the wall. They climbed down slowly and quietly, one by one. The rungs of the ladder were freezing in Smellerbee’s grasp. She finally made it to the bottom and jumped off the ladder. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do next. They walked down one of the dark hallways, which led to an opening. The main hallway of the headquarters was huge. It was built neatly with grey bricks, but had started to grow dark green moss in the cracks, the moss seeped down and clung onto the walls. The area was illuminated with green crystals, which were lined along the bottom of the walls. It was eerie, Smellerbee hated it down here. She hated it more knowing Jet had been down here, alone. They kept themselves pressed against the wall, peering around the corners to make sure there were no Dai Li agents coming to ambush them. They walked as quietly as they could, looking around constantly to make sure no one would sneak up on them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all starting to come back to me,” Jet said.</p><p> </p><p>He veered off to the left, where a door was slightly ajar. They walked past it, no one noticed them. Smellerbee glanced inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Joo Dee,” a Dai Li agent said, “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p> </p><p>A group of identical looking women stood in lines in front of the agent, “I’m Joo Dee,” they chanted in unison, “Welcome to Ba Sing Se.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That wasn’t creepy at all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead,” Jet whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Jet led them up to a door and paused, “I think it’s through here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jet slid the door open.</p><p> </p><p>The room was empty. They walked in carefully, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid shut behind them, they all gasped. The room was pitch dark, then it lit up.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee looked up, dozens of Dai Li agents were hovering on hooks above them.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s something different,” Sokka said.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee couldn’t help but agree with him. Long Feng was standing in front of them, also surrounded by several Dai Li agents.</p><p> </p><p>“You have made yourselves enemies of the state,” Long Feng said, “Take them into custody.”</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee drew her dagger, Longshot drew an arrow and fixed it to his bow. The Dai Li agents dropped down, encircling them. The Dai Li struck out their rock gloves. Toph bent them into pieces. Then, she bent two Dai Li agents out of the way, two long pillars of earth shot from the ground, slamming into the men and sending them careening into the walls. Another two men fired, and Jet ran forward, slashing the gloves to pieces with his swords, he slid forward and hooked one of the men’s legs with his swords, taking him down. More fighting ensued. Smellerbee quickly destroyed one of the gloves aimed at her with her dagger, leaping out of the way to avoid the other. She heard Katara and Sokka yelp from behind her as they were grabbed. Toph quickly sent a wall of earth to save her friends. The men went after Toph, she bolted herself upwards with a stone pillar and the men followed. Smellerbee watched in amazement as Toph easily knocked two men off their pillars and sent two more rocks flying at another two. One man on the ground managed to grab her and yank her down, but Jet swung by and caught her with one of his hooks. The man fired his other glove, but Longshot rushed forward and sent an arrow flying, destroying the rock. Smellerbee felt a glove grab her and she was yanked backwards, she yelped in surprised, but Toph swung a rock to block the path. She let out a grunt as her back collided with the new wall, but thankful she was saved.</p><p> </p><p>“Long Feng is escaping!” Aang yelled.</p><p> </p><p>He and Jet took off after him. The rest of them kept fighting the Dai Li agents, holding them off. Smellerbee effectively stopped another glove flying at her, Longshot took down the other one. Sokka was nearly grabbed again, and Smellerbee lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his waist to knock him out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, ponytail.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara had whipped out her water and was taking Dai Li agents down with ferocity, Smellerbee was thankful she was not on the receiving end of that attack. Sokka swung his boomerang, smacking one Dai Li agent in the head, before it came back to him. He swung again, it flew by Smellerbee’s head, hitting another agent. They had taken them down, they ran down the hallway Jet and Aang had gone down. They found a deadend. Or so they thought, Toph slid the wall open, revealing a doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee felt her blood run cold at the scene in front of them. Jet was lying on the ground, with Aang crouching over him. Long Feng was gone, but a stone pillar was in the middle of the room, stopping right in front of Jet. She ran forward, standing over next to Jet. Katara crouched down and pulled out some water from her bag, pressing it over Jet’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t good,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys go and find Appa, we’ll take care of Jet,” Smellerbee said.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not going to leave you!” Katara protested.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no time,” Longshot said, everyone turned to him in shock. Smellerbee had known him for years, but even she had never heard him speak, “Just go. We’ll take care of him. He’s our leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Katara, I’ll be fine,” Jet said, offering a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Team Avatar paused for a moment, before walking away, their eyes sad.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee felt the stinging sensation behind her eyes and this time, she let herself cry. Longshot pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the door. Smellerbee ran her fingers through Jet’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna be okay, we’re gonna get you out of here,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Jet gave a weak smile, she promised herself she would make sure Jet got out of here, alive. <em> He was going to be fine.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Longshot hauled Jet onto his shoulders, Smellerbee picked up the hook-swords off the stone floor, her hands shaking, “We can’t leave these.”</p><p> </p><p>Longshot locked eyes with her, <em> we need to get out of here, now! </em></p><p> </p><p>She nodded. Smellerbee took the lead, making sure there were no Dai Li around, the caverns were eerily quiet and there were no signs of any Dai Li. They must’ve taken off after Aang and his friends with Long Feng. Getting out of Lake Laogai was surprisingly simple, Smellerbee had memorized the way they came in, and they met no resistance in their escape. They made their way to the woods next to Lake Laogai and carefully set Jet down, who only let out a small groan. Smellerbee kept her grip on his swords tight, as if someone would rip them away from her at any given moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get him to a healer,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot just looked at her, despair written on his face. Smellerbee kneeled next to Jet, tangling her fingers in his hair. Jet opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bee,” he croaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Jet, you’re gonna be okay,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Bee, I love you. You know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jet, <em> please </em>, stop talking. You’re our leader, everything turns out okay, because of you. You’re gonna be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She placed the swords down on the ground, the tears were clouding her vision. Jet grasped her free hand in his. He gave it a weak squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I’m sorry,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed slightly, and then…</p><p> </p><p><em>Nothing.</em> </p><p> </p><p>He stopped moving. </p><p> </p><p>His hand went limp in hers. </p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee froze, Longshot lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jet? Jet, c’mon, wake up, wake up, <em> please </em>. This isn’t funny.” Smellerbee croaked, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>There was no response. </p><p> </p><p>“Jet...Jet, <em> please don’t go! </em>” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Smellerbee…” Longshot started.</p><p> </p><p>Smellerbee shook her head, the tears flowed endlessly from her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p><em> There was no way he was gone </em>, this wasn’t happening.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot crouched next to Smellerbee, <em> We need to keep moving. </em></p><p> </p><p>“We can’t just leave him here! We...we need to get him <em> home </em>!” she shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot wasn’t listening to her, he picked up Jet’s swords and fixed them onto his back. He looped his arms around her waist and picked her up. Smellerbee was screaming, she kicked and punched Longshot, screaming at him to release her, that they had to go back to Jet. Longshot didn’t let her go. She struggled the whole way back to their place in the Lower Ring. Longshot let her go once he managed to get the door closed. She lunged at him, slamming him into the wall. She dug her nails as hard as she could into his arms. He didn’t flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you?! How-How could you just <em> leave </em> him there?!” she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot tried to pull her into a hug, she shoved him. He let out a grunt as his back slammed into the wall. Smellerbee felt queasy, she sunk to the floor. Longshot didn’t make a move towards her. Smellerbee gripped the rug underneath her, heaving with hollow sobs. The room was spinning, Smellerbee squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get everything to just <em> stop </em>. She felt the dizziness begin to creep up her spine, her body growing weak, she let out another sob before collapsing.</p><p> </p><p>Jet wasn’t there to hold her this time.</p><p> </p><p>Longshot hadn’t moved from against the wall when she awoke in the middle of the floor. His own eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jet’s hook swords laid in front of him. Smellerbee sat up, wrapping her fingers around each sword.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re our leader, now,” Longshot said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>